Disturbing the Sawdust
by Kaliya22
Summary: Just a little bit of fun.


Disclaimer – They don't belong to me, sadly!

Caitlin Todd didn't hear the autopsy room doors swish open. She was lost in thought, staring down at the corpse of the young man she had shot to save Gibbs' life.

"_It was suicide by cop Kate. Get over it." _His earlier command echoed in her mind.

"Kate." His voice came from in front of her and she swallowed a yelp.

"I thought you were gone Gibbs," she said.

"I'm leaving now. But I wanted to tell you two things first."

Her eyes met his and she waited, expecting him to tell her again to get over it.

"First, I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier Kate. I needed you to help close the case, I couldn't have done it without you. I had to make you focus. And for that I am sorry."

Her eyes dropped to the floor for a moment as she processed his apology. "Thought you said never apologize," she said, looking up again. The corner of his mouth twitched in a slight smile.

"Second, I wanted to remind you that my door is always open." He paused for a second and then turned to walk out. "Goodnight Caitlin," he added over his shoulder.

She knew what that meant. Gibbs' always kept his house unlocked for his team. Anyone was welcome to visit at any hour. Kate had never gone, but she didn't miss the unvoiced command in his words. She sighed, glancing once again over the young man's face.

Gibbs had been working on his boat for about forty minutes when he heard the soft padding of feet upstairs. He continued to work, even when Kate found the steps and quietly descended them. He glanced up at her once before quietly continuing his sanding.

Kate sat on the steps, watching Gibbs. It didn't take long before she figured out why he enjoyed the work so much. Just watching him work had a calming effect on her.

Gibbs left her alone for about fifteen minutes. Then he laid the sander down and walked over to her. He held out his hand to her. She looked up, curious, but held her silence. She took his hand and he pulled her up, leading her over to his boat.

Gibbs positioned Kate where he had just been standing. He put the sander in her hands and moved behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands over hers. He guided her hands over the wood, slowly sanding it. He kept at it until he saw the drop of liquid fall onto the light coating of sawdust on the wood. He gently took the sander from her hands and put it down. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him as he whispered in her ear. "I am so sorry Kate."

He felt her body start to shake with her silent sobs. Suddenly, she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest.

Gibbs held her silently. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. _"Jasmine and vanilla," _he thought. He felt her fingers dig into the back of his shirt as her knees started to give. He held her up, led her over to the work bench nearby and lifted her up onto it.

He didn't intend to end up standing between her legs once she was sitting on the bench.

He started to move from the overly intimate position, but she grasped at him in her grief, and so he stayed put.

A short time later, her tears slowed. He pulled back from her enough to brush the tear dampened hair back from her face. Her brown eyes met his as he brushed the tears off her cheeks.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do what he did next.

Gibbs tilted his head and gently brushed his lips against Kate's in a soft kiss.

He pulled away soon as he realized what he'd done, and opened his mouth to apologize. Kate didn't let him however. She pulled his head back down to hers. She kissed him so thoroughly and passionately it left him panting and hard as a rock.

His mind raced between thoughts of what he wanted to do to her and the complications of it all if he did.

She seemed to sense his thoughts.

"Gibbs." She nipped lightly at his lower lip. "Fuck Rule # 12." She kissed him quick like, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth. "And fuck me." She cupped his groin, her fingers massaging his erection through his jeans.

Gibbs was not about to deny a request like that.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her to the edge of the table, pressing himself against her as he kissed her deeply. She moaned softly into his mouth.

Gibbs broke off the kiss and yanked her off the table. He quickly removed her pants and panties, then lifted her back up and captured her lips with his again.

Kate's fingers found his jeans as she returned his kiss. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, slipping her hand inside to wrap around his erection. It was his turn to moan into her mouth.

Gibbs pushed his jeans down and kicked them away. He slipped his hands under Kate's shirt, pulling it up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. Her bra quickly followed. He stopped for a moment, gazing at her as she sat totally nude on his workbench.

It was a sight that he would never forget.

Kate grabbed his shirt, pulling him out of his momentary pause as she yanked the shirt over his head. He moved in to kiss her again. His lips met hers in a searing kiss before working their way down her neck. He stopped at her collar bone, gently biting as his fingers slipped between her legs.

"_Fuck," _he thought, as his fingers discovered how wet she was.

She gasped and rocked her hips towards him as he slid first one, and then two fingers deep inside of her.

"Oh, Gibbs," she moaned as his thumb found her clit while his fingers moved slowly in and out of her.

He was surprised but more than pleased when his actions brought her just moments later. She screamed his name as she came, her hips rocking, fucking his fingers.

He covered her mouth with his, and her responding kiss was simply the hottest kiss he had ever experienced.

Gibbs positioned himself between her legs and in one quick movement replaced his fingers that had remained inside her the entire time since her orgasm with his pulsing cock. Kate gasped, her body involuntarily twitching in response to the change.

He moaned at the feel of her tight body wrapped around his cock. He doubted he would last long. He reached his thumb down to her clit again as he started moving in and out of her slowly.

Kate was soon squirming with the need for release again. She was softly biting Gibbs' neck as he thrust in and out.

"Gibbs, please," she begged.

He obliged her unspoken request. He fucked her faster and harder. He felt her nails dig into his back.

"Come for me again Kate," he said in a loud whisper.

She wouldn't deny him that.

She came loudly, moaning his name over and over as her body shook with her orgasm. It was too much for Gibbs.

"Kate!" Gibbs yelled her name as he came, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

Gibbs kissed her deeply, gently, as their bodies came down from their high. He remained inside of her for several minutes, peppering her face and neck with soft kisses.

Her hands and lips travelled over him in response. Her fingers traced lazy circles on his skin, and her lips teased his neck and shoulders.

He finally pulled out of her and they dressed quietly.

Once dressed, she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, Gibbs… how do you plan on getting that boat out of here once it's done?"

Gibbs' lips quirked up into a smile and he leaned down towards her lips.

"Guess you'll have to stick around and find out, Agent Todd," he said just before his lips met hers again.


End file.
